


Making A New Friend

by Merfilly



Series: Leaving Monsters Behind [5]
Category: Aliens (1986), Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Newt bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A New Friend

"Your name's not Newt, any more than mine's Jack," the slightly older teen said, as Newt showed off the house both families would be sharing.

"Maybe," the quiet girl said, looking at the other teen. "Why are you hiding your name?"

"Safer, for the work I want to do." Jack pushed the shirt to one side, to show constriction bands around what was, once revealed, a girl's chest, and Newt just nodded solemnly.

"Everyone called me Newt...it's my way to keep them alive," the pale blonde told her companion.

"We got nothing, nothing but the nightmares and the killers?"

"We have family...the kind made in blood," Newt answered, before she put her hand out.

Jack took it, and knew they'd come to the right place.


End file.
